


Paradise Lost

by tokutalia



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blindfolds, Master/Pet, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, disclaimer - don't read if you don't like the following
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokutalia/pseuds/tokutalia
Summary: ー Ichinose Tokiya and Jinguuji Ren, Otoya loved them so much, too much, his heart couldn’t think about separating them, and they loved him for sure. Their relationship was so strong that Otoya accepted the boys from former Class S’ offers and true, pure desires. And so their live together got even more spicier.





	Paradise Lost

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER! I'm an independent fanfic writer, so please don't hate on my own fantasies, if other writers in other fandoms can do it without deing hated, so can I. So please, be so kind and exit if you came just to shout at me. 
> 
> For those who came because they like what they see - Welcome, darlings. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I want to thank for being patient with me! I love this three together a lot, I plan on writing more PG-13 things, but since I've been in a mood recently, I decided to spice it up a lil bit. It won't hurt anyone, right? (Also that's a punishment for Otoya not coming home, but shush.) I hope you enjoy this sin as much as I enjoyed writing it! (Big shout out to Shiira who gave me courage and told me to upload this smuty fic here.)
> 
> You can contact me on @tokutaliaa in Twitter! Thank you so much for reading and have a nice day!  
> SideNote: If you already know me, then I'm so sorry for you, now you know what a perverted person I am.

PATIENCE. It took over him like a ghost in a cold, empty night. Knees pressed against the cold surface, eyes locked down, whole anatomy waiting. It has been one hour since Ittoki last met one of **them** in the hallway – _with a smile filled with light he greeted Jinguuji before the blond beauty returned the greeting, adding more feeling to it as his hand landed on the redhead’s shoulder. His lips whispered something in secret, just between the two of them, a smile mixed with expectations. The older male noticed a surprised expression, but it vanished away pretty fast, the shorter boy giving an absolute nod before asking when and where._

_“Wait for us in your room, Ikki.”_

And so he did. He made sure to be prepared for everything. His body had no scent of sweat or whatsoever, once he’d entered the room he and Ichinose were sharing, Otoya had taken a proper shower, dressed up in a pair of ripped black jeans and a plain t-shirt. His hesitating eyes had searched for the black blindfold, his breathing becoming shaky and unstable. It wasn’t something new for him, yet everything was still freshly new. His trembling fingers had stroked the satin material as he knelt down, right in front of the door, not so near, yet not so far away. With enough courage, Otoya’s eyes met pure darkness.

And so he waited.

_“Uh, Ren.. Is it really-”_

_“Shh, we’ve discussed it. **We** need you, so please, make sure you are ready.”_

That’s right – Ichinose Tokiya and Jinguuji Ren, Otoya loved them so much, too much, his heart couldn’t think about separating them, and they loved him for sure. Their relationship was so strong that Otoya accepted the boys from former Class S’ offers and true, pure desires. Of course, Otoya shared his own too, no one was left behind. And so their live together got even more spicier. Sometimes he was all over them, spoiling them with words and touches, sometimes he’d watch the two handsome men please each other, there were no boundaries.

Otoya could feel the breeze from the open windows hit his body as he sat down, making his back arche. No sound was made whatsoever. He wanted to be silent and good. Pranks were part of his nature. However, there were punishments that his whole being couldn’t handle, especially when Tokiya’s boot was stepping on his bulge while Ren was mumbling closely what a bad boy they’ve found. How his veiny hand gripped hard on his red locks, pushing his head down so he could take a proper look at how messy he was getting. Even when he was being stepped on. Obedience? Kind of. Otoya wanted to behave at his best.

The door creaked as it opened. As he detected that, Otoya’s inner voice started to panic if someone else had just entered and would see him like that. His ears started to get redder, sweat started to form on his forehead before hearing more.

“You’re correct, Ren, he really did prepare himself.” A low, not to naturally low voice chuckled lightly before another honey-like sound answered.

“What do you expect from our little Ikki, hmm? He even found the blindfold I bought for him. I am amazed.”

Otoya simply squirmed in his place, trying to redeem calm as much as possible. Tokiya made sure to lock the door completely and pull the curtains just in case while Ren stood right in front of the knelt male, grabbing his chin and getting a long, sweet look at the view. Soon enough Tokiya joined him from behind, his slender fingers stroking the soft red hair. Otoya gave a satisfied purr before trying to reach for more touch as his hands started to search in the darkness. Tokiya and Ren's presence made the male get even more nervous, asking himself what could happen. 

“Who’re you searching for, dollface?” asked Tokiya with a gentle smile on his face.

The boy gulped before his head started to move in different directions just so he can detect where the both of them stood. He knew how to answer, he never thought he'd call someone like that, it tickled his senses. 

"For both of you, sir.." His voice sounded so little. Well, it was the very beginning, he’d soon get used to it.

“Then,” Ren breathed deeply, trying to not simply ruin this boy, “would little Ikki be so kind and please both of us?" As he heard that, Otoya nodded hungrily, his mouth starting to drool at the thought of hearing his partners sing in unison because of him. He knew how what what to do.

The former classmates balanced him well, making him stand right between them, before Tokiya taking his right hand, Ren – his left. Both reaching for the exact same thing. Otoya’s fingers undid their zippers fast enough, the fingertips teasing the already hard prides of Tokiya and Ren. The blond shoved the hand in his boxers, hissing as the grip got him unprepared. Otoya’s head moved towards the already exposed length of the bluenette, his tongue getting a taste. They knew it – as a saxophonist, Ren appreciate the handjobs of one talented guitarist. As for Tokiya, he had always have the desire to shut Otoya’s mouth even before dating and feel the hotness of that loud boy.

Pure bliss.

“What a well-trained puppy we have here..” Tokiya moaned with satisfaction, his hips searching for more friction, thrusting with no hesitation into Otoya’s mouth, “you like getting fucked like that, don’t you?” A painful mumble was given as an answer before Ren reached for Tokiya and kissed him deep, both of them enjoying the connection. Otoya could hear the mouth noises they created together which turned him on even more. His hand picked up the pace, jerking off the blond rougher than before, his head bobbing as fast as possible. His throat hurt, everything hurt, but he liked it.

No.

He loved it.

So much that his boiling tears started to roll outside the blindfold, his jeans were damped, his dick was burning too much. He needed to release. His voice started to get louder which got the other two’s attention. They loved this about Otoya – how desperate he could get just by raising his voice. It was probably one of their most favourite trait of his. It was cute, yet so sexual. 

“Fuck, shit-” Tokiya cursed under his breath, feeling how he was reaching his limit.

“Wow, did you hear that, little one? Your Master cursed.. That means you’re doing a great job~” Ren couldn’t just hide his own peak, his member screamed for climax. And so they gave up on the waves of orgasm, covering Otoya’s face with hot liquid. As they came, the men shared another kiss before gazing down at the fallen boy, who wasn’t on his knees anymore. Trying to catch his breath, Tokiya grabbed the red head by the hand, pulling him on his feet.

“Si-..r, Mr.Jinguuji..” moaned Otoya without feeling shy, his wetness spearing around his crotch. Ren glanced at his jeans with a playful disappointment. “My, my.. would you look at that.” He whistled as he noticed something in Tokiya's eyes. Eyes filled with blackness and silent hunger. Both of them knew how much he desired dicipline. It was part of his role. That unlocked few doors in his mind. They didn't have to hold back anymore.

Tokiya growled. “You came without asking for permission, huh? Bad, bad boy. Didn’t we teach you how to ask, hmm?” The bluenet sat down on the bed and pressed Otoya’s crotch with the top of his shoe. Ren moved from behind, holding the shaking body still. His lips touched the warm neck before his white teeth bit down, leaving fresh marks. His nose nuzzled the red ear, whispering dangerously. Blue eyes focused on every part of the boy. 

“You know what’s going to happen, right, baby boy?”

Otoya nodded before being roughly pushed down into the mattress, his face pressed against the sheets. Tokiya got on top of him, his hands working on getting rid off those useless jeans and underwear, revealing his bottom. Ren sat next to where Otoya’s head was placed, making him face his still hard dick and stuffing his mouth with it. Otoya’s breath hitched as his already sore throat was tortured, darkness still surrounding him.

“Look at him, Ren,” Tokiya grabbed the poor boy by his waist, raising his butt more, revealing how wet he was getting, his dick responding, slick and cum covering him, “he looks like a dog in heat, maybe that’s why he’s so needy today.” Both of them chuckled as the bluenette gave a good smack on Otoya’s ass. He let out a surprised squeak as his bottom got spanked even harder and rougher than before. Ren’s grip on his hair was making him choke on the length in his mouth, deepthroating the blond as good as possible.

“You should have, ahh, seen him today when I told him, hnn, his face was asking for it..” The saxophonist added as his vision got blury due to the pleasure. Tokiya gave a sign for him to stop so they could hear the red head. As his hand kept spanking him, they started the verbal teasing. Otoya’s coughs and lewd sounds got mixed up as his mouth was free. He felt Ren’s fingers taking off the blindhold – revealing a poor, horny, little boy who was sobbing and melting.

“Now.. Answer us properly,” a smack, “what did you learn now?”

A deep breath, in, out, moan. “O-Otoyaa shouldn’t come w-without permission, sir..!” He met Ren’s face. The blond licked his lips before bringing his thumb on the boy’s own.

“Will you be a good little boy and let us decide when you need to release,” his nail digged into the lower lip.

“..or you want us to punish you so much?” Tokiya kissed the back of his waist with caution. 

No, he didn't want that at all. “Otoya will be a g-g-good,” he stuttered, pleasure caring over his whole existence like a drug, intoxicating, burning him alive. “.. good boy for you, o-only you.. please.. please, I’m sorry!” The two males decided that it was enough, so they stopped, giving the sobbing boy a kiss on his lips and his shoulders. Ren placed him on his back before Tokiya joining them, sitting on the other side of the bed, beside the panting mess that was Otoya.

“What a needy puppy we have, Ren, look at him, he just got facefucked and spanked, we need to spoil him later..” Tokiya leaned down, giving few lick on the red ear, biting it. A soft giggle followed as the blond stroked the hard nipples through the t-shirt fabric. The older glanced at the trembling mess before suggesting.

“Let’s play some more, Icchi, I don’t think we’ve had enough of this little candy.”

Otoya shivered at the thought of being eaten by these two – if someone told him in the past that Ichinose Tokiya and Jinguuji Ren would date him, torture him and make him forget his own name while being pounded and filled by them, he’d laugh and probably punch the guy for saying such an embarrassing things. But now.. He was lost in paradise. He felt like he’d never give up on being their playdoll, their puppy, their own little Otoya who they loved and cherished.

With a wicked smile, he turned his head at both of them.

“Please, ruin me.. I want to not be able to walk for a whole week, I want to be fucked, fill me up, please..” as he said that, he instinctively spread his legs a little wider, seeing the eyes he got, hot and cold waves hit his body like a storm. A satisfied smirk rose on those sinful faces as they watched their pray breathe healivy, his pupils gazing at them like he was intoxicated.

“Little Ikki will be eaten so well by us that no one would approach him..”

“.. because he’ll even _smell_ like us for weeks.”


End file.
